Gwen's Head
, , , , or |burst = 7 Bullets. |part = GD_Weap_Pistol.A_Weapons_Unique. Pistol_Dahl_3_GwensHead GD_Weap_Pistol.Barrel. Pistol_Barrel_Hyperion_GwensHead GD_Weap_Pistol.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Dahl_3_GwensHead |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = On }} Gwen's Head is a pistol manufactured by Dahl. Gwen's Head respawns each time The Dust is entered and can be obtained from a box found in one of five fixed locations. See below for Drop Guide. Special Weapon Effects Fires a 7-round burst when zoomed. +37.5% multiplicative critical hit damage bonus. Increased base damage and magazine size. Usage and description Gwen's Head is set apart from most Dahl pistols by two immediately obvious differences: its bonus critical hit damage and its seven-round burst. These two things make Gwen's Head highly viable for scoring multiple critical hits, especially given the high fire rate of the weapon. However, there is a third, hidden aspect to Gwen's Head which is not immediately apparent: Its 37.5% bonus to critical hits is the same kind of bonus that most Jakobs guns enjoy, and will multiply other critical hit bonuses from other sources (such as from character skills or Badass Rank) instead of simply adding to them. This makes the Gwen's Head a good choice for characters with any sort of skills or equipment providing an increase to critical hits, as they will all have increased efficiency. The pistol's combination of bonuses make the Gwen's Head a good gun for crowd control and a formidable weapon of choice against bosses and huge enemies with easy-to-hit critical hit areas. Drop guide This weapon can only be found in a cardboard box that spawns in random locations throughout The Dust. A box containing the gun will always spawn upon entering The Dust in one of the following five locations: #Inside Ellie's workshop - When entering through the vehicle bay nearest the fast travel, in the corner next to the entrance. #The Dust, East Side - On the West side of a rock outcropping, South and slightly East of Ellie's Garage, North and slightly East of the entrance to the Hodunk Speedway. #Goose's Roost - Inside the shack at the lower end of the stairs along the North side. #Lynchwood station - Located on the Northeast edge of the platform close to the New-U station. #Old Dahlwell Oasis - Next to a power pole due North of the gas station building containing the slot machine. Notes * Every time when the box containing Gwen's Head is opened, Handsome Jack will send the vault hunter an ECHO message asking, "Aw, what's in the box?!" This happens even if The Talon of God has been completed and Handsome Jack is dead. * The box containing this gun also contains a woman's skull. * This weapon can be found every time The Dust is entered. Leaving and re-entering The Dust will move the previously spawned Gwen's Head to a new random location if it was not picked up, while quitting and restarting the game will spawn a new Gwen's Head, also at a random location. * Whenever obtained, a new Gwen's Head's level is based on the current plot mission. * The weapon's listed "+75% crit bonus" was arrived at by multiplying the innate 37.5% bonus by two, as the critical hit damage formula does. * This weapon can only spawn with the Tediore grip and the Hyperion barrel. * An update on 10/12/13 gave the Gwen's Head and all other Dahl pistols increased stability and larger magazine size as part of the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt. Trivia *This gun and the ECHO message are references to the movie Se7en in which one of the main characters is presented a cardboard box containing his wife's severed head. The 'Gwen' in the gun's name is a reference to Gwyneth Paltrow, who played the aforementioned wife in the film. The weapon also fires in seven-round bursts. *This gun could be dropped by Knuckle Dragger during Day 1 of the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt. *There is a sister weapon, Gwen's Other Head in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, sharing similar traits (and an additional projectile) and dropping in the same fashion. Media Borderlands 2-Easter Egg-SE7EN|#2 - Outside Elle's house Borderlands 2 - Seven Easter Egg|#3 - Along the cliffside Gwen's Head.png|Aw, what's in the box! 2013-06-28 00001.jpg|Gwen's Head found in a box at the Lynchwood Train Station. Gwens-head-4-powerpole.jpg|#5 - Gwen's Head box by the power pole de:Gwen's Head fr:Gwen's Head ru:Кумпол Гвен uk:Кумпол Гвен